


Chocolate

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [8]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, PWP, Sex and Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>caitlinamylaura asked:<br/>Prompts, you say? I read a comment about someone wanting to cover Mike in chocolate and have him for Easter... It's been floating around in my head all day, Ben getting that lovely Easter gift. (Or creating it for himself)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

 “Mike?”

“In the bedroom.”

Ben stepped through the door and saw Mike, lying on a plastic sheet on their bed, with chocolate running down his naked skin, covering most of his body with a dark shade of brown.

“I was going to ask you what all of that wrapping paper downstairs was for.” Ben scanned Mike quickly and a smile appeared on his face.

“Its self explaining, isn’t it?” Mike asked, running a finger down his chest, collecting chocolate on the way before bringing the finger to his mouth.

With big steps, Ben was in seconds on the bedside, already striping away the unneeded layer of clothes and was on the bed moments later, dipping his finger into the warm chocolate collecting on Mikes stomach.

“Mhhh. He moaned around a finger full and went in fully, licking a strip over Mikes chest, up and over his throat before placing a kiss on pink lips.

“You taste amazing.” Ben mumbled against his lips, smiling.

“So rich..” Ben let his fingers drift over sticky skin, making patters while he continues kissing his love. Sliding between Mikes legs, Ben could feel how the chocolate stuck to his skin too, how it smeared against his dick, made him twitch.

Sliding down, Ben placed kisses along the way down, licking the chocolate away from Mikes nipples, make him moan and twist under his tongue and teeth. Further down, Ben sucked bruises into his hipbones, spreading the chocolate even more before he finally placed his lips around Mikes dick, tasting pure Mike under the many layers of bittersweet.

With his fingers he went lower, running over Mikes lose hole, working it nearly the same way Ben worked his dick. Mike was breathing hard, with little gasps and moan between breathless words.

“Fuckme.” Mike said, gripping Bens hair hard before pulling him back up, spreading chocolate in his hair.

“You look so tasty I could eat you up.” Ben said as he pressed his hips closer to Mikes, seeking out friction while groping in their nightstand around for a condom.

“Later.” Mike growled and pushed his hips upward, putting his legs around Bens ass and pressed him closer, closer..

Spreading lube over his condom clad penis, he leaned over Mike to give him a kiss,covering Mike with his whole body before slipping inside of him, deeper and deeper until he was buried in his heat.

And covert in chocolate from head to toe.

And handprint shapes in chocolate on his ass.

 


End file.
